Date Doctor
by korakuchan
Summary: Jill is new in town and quickly falls for Cliff. But she knows little about how to woo him until she meets the Doctor. What happens when things get mismatched?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Harvest Moon!

**Chapter 1**

The sun shone vividly on the first day of the New Year in Mineral Town. A new resident had come to inherit the dilapidated farm in the southern region of the small town. A girl, slender, came walking unto the large farm looking at it with awe. She seemed be 19 or 20, still so young. The Mayor of Mineral Town, in the middle of his walk around town and saw the girl on the old farm, thinking she was trespassing he yelled, "HEY! You! Stop! That isn't your property!"

The girl turned around, looking confused and replied, "Yes it is. This is my property now; I won that contest, I'm from the city…"

The mayor looked at her, stared her straight in her blue eyes, "Well if truly is, then what is your name?" He had the

"Jill."

The Mayor's face lit up. He gave Jill a warm smile and shook his hand. "Well Congrats Girl! This farm is all yours! And as Mayor, I welcome you to Mineral Town! There are his old tools in the tool box in your new house. I think you'll like it here once you get used to the people and such! Well, I'm off to continue my walk!" And he left without allowing Jill to say a single word.

Jill sighed, tired from the trip, not wanting to do any work today, she decided to go up and explore her new home. She went to the south side of his farm, passing what seemed to be the chicken coop and continued through to the forest. Passing a wooden cabin, she went up. There were more farms up this way, a cattle farm and a chicken farm. People went through the streets giving him odd looks, not knowing who she was. It was very awkward for her being in a new town filled with strangers. She hoped she could find some one to befriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all who read my first chapter, sorry it was so short, anyway on to Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon

**Chapter 2**

Jill passed by the Town Square, looking at all the flowers and tree it had, not like the city at all. No tall buildings, No cars, you could hear the sound of the wind blowing. It was almost like a shock right then and there as she was still walking. It hit her, she wasn't in the city anymore, this was a big change. _Can I go back? Is there still time? I can go home now…Ugh! I can't think it's too quiet! _Jill looked up in her thought, about to turn around and stop it all when it was too late. BONK!

Jill rubbed her head looking up, a tall guy, around her age was kneeling reaching his hand out to her. He was very cute. He had pretty long hair for a guy. Jill's vision came back a bit more and she saw him more clearly. "Hey….are you ok?" She was still sitting her face a bit rosy _I have to admit, guys aren't this cute or this friendly in the city…maybe I'll stay for a bit longer here…But I won't get attached! No way! After a season, I'm up and moving!_

"Hey! Are you alright?" The boy said again. Jill remembering where she was, got up quickly, "Yes, sorry, I'm fine!"

"I haven't seen you around here, are you that girl who inherited that old farm?" He had a cute voice.

Jill stuttered a bit, "Y-Yeah…I'm Jill" She brushed the strand of blonde hair out of her face and put her hand out to shake.

His hand was warm against her in the cold Spring air. "Cliff" He smiled. Jill's heart practically melt. He spoke again, "Pleased to meet you."

Jill smiled also happy to meet the first person in town besides the goofy mayor. "Same here… So where do you live in this town?"

He laughed. Jill thought to her self, _He does live in a house…right? _He cleared his throat, "I don't. I live in a house, but I'm staying in the local Inn." Jill was silent for a few moments, trying to think of what to say.

"So you're not a local….?" She looked down; her new found friend wasn't going to stay….but then again neither was she. So what was the point?

In her thought he answered, "No, not yet at least, not until I can get a stable job, if not…" He stopped, "I'll have to go back home." He laughed again, "But you don't have to worry about that, here, I'll walk you home."

Jill turned a bright tomato color, "Oh t-thank you! But do you mind showing me where the Inn is so I can drop by and visit you when my work is done?"

He nodded, "A side stop wouldn't kill us." Us. _Us._ It just sounded right. Then Cliff reached out for Jill's hand and led her to the Inn. Jill's heart flew. Cliff really seemed so sweet to Jill. He was practically perfect, but… there must be something. The only thing Jill could think of was that he wasn't a local.

They continued for awhile, it was around 4:00pm and the sun was getting low, a pinky orange came over the sky. No one was talking all that could be heard as the quiet flutter of birds and the quiet sound of their boots on the brick-paved road. The passed a small field of flowers and then Jill saw a lofty aged building. A girl stood outside with scarlet hair in plaits and wearing blue-jean overalls. Cliff immediately brightened up and walked faster at the sight of this girl.

The girl noticed Cliff immediately also. Jill felt a sudden shatter in her heart. _Cliff was in love with a girl pretty than me. That's it, he was simply taken… but, then again, they aren't embracing or acting in love. I remember when my friend was in love, she and him actually acted like they were together. So this girl and Cliff may not be together at all!_

Cliff realized he was still holding Jill's dainty hand. Cliff went red and let go. _He let go of my hand, I guess this girl isn't just a significant other, I guess he didn't want her to get the wrong idea. He's just walking me home is all. _

He grabbed her hand back and said, "Jill this is Ann. Ann this is the new girl in town, I'm just showing her around."

Ann smiled and blushed a little, "Pleased to meet you Jill. Like Cliff said, I'm Ann." She then turned to Cliff and her smile got bigger, "That's so sweet of you Cliff! Ha ha! Next thing you know, I bet you too will be the gossip about town! Anyway, I have to keep cleaning, see you two around!"

"But Ann I'm only-", the door shut before Cliff could finish. _Eh? I guess they have no special bond…She actually doesn't seem to care to much for him. Poor Cliff, I bet he likes her a lot._

To break the silence Jill said, trying to be kind but get him off the subject of Ann, "So, uh, how do I get home from here?" Jill added a nervous chuckle.

Cliff laughed and led her down the road a bit more where they could see grapevines and another building in a fenced in yard. Cliff pointed out to here that that place was the Aja Winery. After they passed the winery the came to an intersection.

He spoke again, "Well the farm is to our left and the store, church, and clinic is down the right. Oh! And just recently Mary's Library opened, that's to the right too." They turned right and passed the chicken farm she saw earlier today. By then the moon was coming up and it was around 7:30.

They enter the old farm soon after. The weeded farm looked haunted at night. All that could be heard was the hoot of owls and the wind causing the creaking shudders. The wind had a sound chill as they got to the door.

"Thanks so much for walking me home and uh…I'll see you tomorrow." Jill blushed and reached for the big key to her house that the mayor gave her. She slowly put in the rusty key in the lock turning it even slower waiting for Cliff to reply back. The door creaked open when she couldn't wait any longer. She turned around and to see Cliff just watching her.

"Yeah…I'll see you tomorrow, sleep well Jill." He finally spoke.

Jill smiled and got behind the door and closed it. No kiss. Jill hit her head against the door and slid down. _Some first day this was. Tomorrow I'll need to see the store to buy some crops and some food! I'm so hungry...Cliff must think I'm a complete dolt. Ann is probably nicer than me too, she IS prettier than me right? Oh well. Only another season to give it a chance and I'm blowin' this pop stand. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 was way too short too… Well I hope you enjoy the story thus far, it's just getting started though! I'm really trying hard now to make it longer ;;

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harvest Moon characters or Harvest Moon!

And so it begins….

**Chapter 3**

Jill awoke to sunshine rays in her face and the sun of birds twittering and tweeting outside her window. She put the pillow to her face not wanting day to come, her dreams where so much better. She sighed and stumbled out of bed knowing it was imminent for her to get up. She took a quick glance at the old analog clock in the room seeing it was 6:00. She ate quickly thinking of the things to be done that day, buy seed, planting it, visit Cliff, and see what works in this goofy town.

She put on her red plaid shirt and her blue-jean overalls she found in her suitcase, and tied the shoes she wore yesterday. She looked through out the room to see what she was missing when she noticed a ball of fluff under the table. She slowly approached when she realized it was that dog the mayor gave her the day before. All it did was sleep so she must've forgotten about it…She whistled for it and all it did was toss and turn a bit. _What a dumb dog...I should probably name it. How about Jeff? No. I know! How about I ask Cliff when I see him today!_

Jill patted the dog on its head and whispered goodbye. She went to the door and heard a bark. She turned around and saw him. He was panting and looking up to her with cute little beady eyes. _I'll get him some food at the store today…_

She let him out as she opened the door, watching him scurry about her property. She figured he'd be fine and not run away so she went up passed her house to town.

A slight drizzle came on the town that, the skies were shale gray, and it was cold like yesterday. The wind blew slightly and the town was still it was only 7:00. _In the city, the whole place was alive by now, the rush of cars; the shouts from hot dog vendors and the talk of people but here, nothing. It's so quiet…Are they even awake yet?_

As she pondered when every one would wake up she kept walking into town. She passed a building across from the chicken farm and stopped. _I wondered what that place is…?_ She took a turn to the building and walked up the path to a sign at the door that read, "Blacksmith. Closed Thursdays" _Well that was helpful! Okay! Back on track now!_

She went back on the road and kept walking to north of Mineral Town. After walking for awhile she spotted another building Cliff had said was the Winery. The winery was just next to the Inn. But no sign of Cliff it was still early, so she figured she come back later and see the Grocery store.

Jill saw a road next to the Inn and continued up. There was a line of buildings and several people in the streets. She was lost but to afraid to ask anyone where the grocery store was. But then she saw a boy and a girl, around her age, sitting on a bench between two buildings. _I'll go ask them where the grocery store is! They seem pretty approachable. And I have a chance to meet new people in town! Great!_

She walked up to the girl first, she wasn't sure what to saw, but she finally thought up something, "Hey I'm uhh…new in town and I'm kinda not sure where the grocery store is…" The girl began to laugh. Jill was really embarrassed, so she started to walk off.

"Wait!" The girl called, "I didn't mean to laugh in a mean way, it's just that I work at the grocery store and I'm glad you caught me 'cause I was just about to head in. Anyway, my name is Karen. And this is Rick." She pointed to the boy next to her. Rick waved. He had big bulky glasses and long hair in a ponytail, something Jill had never seen in the city on a guy, except on maybe a hobo. Karen spoke again, "You're Jill right? Some of the townspeople have been talking about you."

"Yeah, I'm Jill. It's nice meeting you and thanks so much!" Jill smiled and thought,_ Wow! People actually know my name! That's really quite shocking! I guess gossip spreads quickly in small towns!_

Karen got up form the bench and Rick and Jill followed her into the building next door. Karen laughed again, "Not much of a walk I know! But everything you want should be here!" The grocery store was extremely small compared to the ones in the city.

In the front were seeds and there was a cashier near the back next to a door._ Maybe a storage room or something…_Jill pondered this for a few seconds then walked to the seeds. There was grass, strawberries, tomatoes, and turnips. Jill picked up the turnips and brought them to the cashier.

"Hello," said the cashier gloomily.

"Hi!" Jill returned it in a cheerful tone of voice, "I'm new to this town. My name's Jill!"

He looked up from the bag of seeds and saw her face. "I'm sorry," he spoke more cheerfully as he gave her the bag of seeds, "My name is Jeff. Oh! And that'll be 240 G for two bags of turnips."

"Nice meeting you Jeff!" She gave him the 240 G out of her pocket, took the seeds and left.

Jill went out side and saw that the sun was shine much more brightly. It was 8:30 and by now and she decided to go see Cliff now that at least one of her errands has been ran.

Cliff was outside the Inn talking with Ann. "I just really think you should…" Ann's voice was filled with concern.

"Um, I would hate to be interrupting something." Jill was right behind Ann.

"No it's nothing!" Ann went from somber to perky, "So how are you Jill? Finding everything alright?"

"I'm fine! I just bought some turnips to plant, How about you?"

"Very good! I'm just about to do some errands with Cliff, would you like to come?"

"Sure!" Jill said beamingly.

The sun was shining harder and it was staring to get hot as they started walking toward the Grocery Store. Cliff was acting strangely, and he was a little red in the face. The girls were a little bit ahead of him, chatting away.

"Cliff?" Jill turned around to see that Cliff was trailing behind. "Are you okay?" Ann turned around also.

Jill put her hand on Cliff's forehead. "Cliff, you're burning up! Is there a doctor we can go to!"

Ann replied, "Yes, there is the clinic right next to the Grocery Store. I'll help you take him there."

"Alright! Let's go, here Cliff, we'll help you walk."

"No," Cliff finally spoke, "It's okay, and I'm fine."

"You have a fever though! We've got to take you to the clinic!" Jill shouted. "It's not like you're a burden, when you're sick, it shouldn't matter! Let's go!" She gave a sharp look at Cliff and offered her hand.

"I'll go to the Clinic; you just don't worry about having to carry me or stuff like that." Cliff took her hand anyway though, and offered his other hand to Ann, who was standing to the side.

And once they were walking again, Ann let go of Cliff's hand, "Oh! Today is Wednesday! The Clinic is closed on Wednesdays! Maybe the doctor would let us in for this special reason! Let's hurry okay?" Ann took back Cliff's hand and began to walk faster.

Once they were at the clinic, Ann went to the door and started banging on the door. "Doctor? Please open up! Cliff has a fever!" She shouted. Some of the townspeople that were passing by gave them funny looks.

The door opened and there stood the doctor. He wasn't wearing his coat, probably because it was his day off. _He is very handsome. He was probably a little bit older than them, but he couldn't be passed his 30's, maybe he is around 25 or so? Hmmm…_Jill was lost in her thoughts, completely forgotten at the situation at hand.

"Jill?" Cliff said. "You can let go now"

"Huh? Oh!" Jill let go of her thoughts, and Cliff's hand. "Sorry."

Cliff just smiled and said, "No problem."

It was almost comforting seeing him smile like that. Cliff isn't the type of person to smile so easily.

The Clinic was very large, and currently dark. Doctor then turned on the lights and said, "Follow me, please." There was a sense of kindness in his voice. Somehow very comforting to Jill.

Doctor lead them back to a bed, "Cliff, sit down please." Doctor grabbed his instruments as Cliff did so.

"Now say, 'Ahhh'."

"Ahhh," Cliff opened his mouth wide allowing Doctor to look inside his mouth.

"Alright, now, I'm just going to stick this thermometer in your ear." The Doctor gently placed the thermometer in Cliff's ear and waited a few seconds for the results.

"Okay, breathe in now," Cliff inhaled as Doctor put the stethoscope up against Cliff's heart, "Now out." Cliff did as the doctor said.

Jill outburst, "Well is he okay?"

Doctor gave a kind smile and said, "He has a slight fever, make sure he drinks plenty of liquid and get plenty of rest."

"Thank you so much!" Ann replied, "Oh! I forgot to introduce you to Jill! She's the new farmer everyone has been talking about!"

"Nice to meet you." Doctor put out his hand to shake.

Jill took his hand and said, "Nice to meet you too!"

"Well now that every one is acquainted, we'll be off! Oh, and here's what we owe you Doctor." Ann took out 100g from her pocket and gave it to Doctor, "There's extra for making you work on your day off!"

"Bye, and thank you Doctor. It was nice meeting you!" Jill waved as she, Cliff, and Ann all left.

"Alright Cliff, we're going to take you back to the Inn, then Jill and I will worry about the chores, but we won't be gone long, okay? Make sure you drink plenty of liquids and sleep! I'm sure Dad has some medicine or something."

They walked down to the Inn where they would drop Cliff off.

"So you'll be fine going up the stairs and everything right?" Ann wanted to make sure Cliff was going to be okay.

"Yeah, I should be fine. Thank you for everything Ann. Oh, and you too Jill."

"No problem!" Ann said smiling.

_They had to have something together…The way he looks at her… it's different. _Jill thought to herself. She then said, making sure she didn't get lost in her thoughts again, "Make sure you rest okay! See you!"

Ann and Jill left Cliff at the door to the Inn.

"Okay, we're going to go to the Grocery Store, then the Library. That's fine right?"

"Yeah of course!" Jill gave a delayed reply.

The silence on the way to the Market was very awkward. Both girls knew what each other were thinking. _Does he like her? Does he like me? Does she like him?_


End file.
